


That Winter The Wind Blows

by Kckim



Category: bts
Genre: Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Seokjin | Jin & Kim Taehyung | V Are Siblings, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin is So Done, Protective Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, University Student Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kckim/pseuds/Kckim
Summary: Park Jimin and Jeon Jungkook, they never know or meet each other, but somehow..  maybe fate make they bump into each other on a very cold day during the winter."are u fucking blind!!cant u see me!??" -Jeon Jungkook"whoa!!!  Hold up people. First of all.., it was your fault, and yes im blind. U r walking on a line that is for blind people. Im sure u r not blind, and u just broke my thing!!  U make me lose 150,000 won. And could u give me my stick so i can walk away from u and i hope we never met again!!". -Park JiminBut who knows, they end up bumping more often. And Jimin became a threat to Jungkook's brother. Lets just say, jungkook brother used to do something bad and he need do something about it.





	That Winter The Wind Blows

"noona!! Im going out now!! ". Jimin shout while putting on his coat. He walk to the door while holding a paper bag on his left hand and a stick on his right hand. He start to walk out when a woman pull his hand. 

She put on gloves on both of Jimin's hand a nd wrap a scarf. "You need to wear warmly Jimin.It is colder than usual today".

"noona, i am wearing warmly right now". Jimin said while pouting. 

"yeah, u always say that, but you end up having a runny nose after u came back from delivering".

Jimin start to walk away. The lady get a little annoyed but only watch as Jimin figure getting smaller. 

"be careful while crossing the road!!". The lady shout. Jimin raise one of his hand as a sign he heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Im trying to get started writing at ao3, i used to write on wattpas before. I hope u guys can support me by reading this book eventho it was not really good.


End file.
